"Left it in cab."
"Left it in cab." is the twenty-eighth chapter of Into the Forest. It is the second and final chapter to be narrated by Shnorhk Zildjian. Chapter Quote "You stuttered every mile." - Peter Balakian Summary The chapter opens up on Saturday, June 7, 2014 at 14:44:00 in Los Angeles, California. Shnorhk begins to think that Patil was right about him needing to work for a different taxi company. Shnorhk thinks back to when he first met Patil. They met at an illegal drag race northwest of Yerevan, Armenia. Shnorhk enjoyed participating in the races and Patil came with her brothers to watch. When he won the race, the two began talking. Patil's brothers agree that the engine is what matters most in a race but Patil disagrees, saying the most important factor is the person driving. Patil started attending the races regularly just to watch Shnorhk. Patil tells Shnorhk he should make business cards to hand to customers. It's the least he could do if he won't switch taxi services. She asks Shnorhk what the doctors said when he visited the clinic. Shnorhk admits the clinic was closed when he got there. Patil wonders why Shnorhk never bothered to try again, considering his visit was almost a full month ago. She insists he visit again next week. Shnorhk avoids the subject and tells her that he is thinking of seeing Mnatsagan and a few other friends tonight. Patil suggests Shnorhk bring his duduk to play since Mnatsagan and the others will surely be playing instruments. Later in the afternoon, Shnorhk drives around many fares but hardly any of them tip him. The traffic is particularly bad today and his customers complain about his service. As the day goes on, Shnorhk thinks that he will not be able to see Mnatsagan tonight after all. When night comes, he changes his mind again and goes to Mnatsagan's house. Mnatsagan has laid out food for them and their friends to enjoy. Shnorhk is greeted by his friends Alonzo, Haruki, Tzadik, Dimitri, and Kindo. Mnatsagan enters the room with a tray of tea. Alonzo and Haruki lay out the food while Shnorhk helps Mnatsagan with the glasses and plates. Mnatsagan tells Shnorhk that he sent the first box to the University of Minnesota last week. Shnorhk apologizes for not showing up to help him, but Mnatsagan forgives him and says there is still plenty left to do. Tzadik asks Shnorhk where his box is, and Shnorhk tells him he left it in his cab. Alonzo and Dimitri walk with Shnorhk outside to his cab. Haruki stands on the porch to smoke an e-cigarette. When Shnorhk opens the trunk of his cab, he sees that the box is not there. He lies again by telling the others he left it at home. They go back inside and eat the food that was laid out. Mnatsagan and the others start playing music on the instruments they have with them. Shnorhk did not bring his duduk. He wants to admit all of his lies, return home, grab his duduk, come back, and join the others by making music with them. Instead, he sits down on the couch and clutches a couch pillow to his chest. The chapter ends on Sunday, June 8, 2014 at 01:11:10. Category:Chapters